


Flustered

by selflessbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Altnernate moment S01E08, Be careful Bellamy - Your dirty mind is showing, F/M, Flustered? About what exactly? ;), The Jobi nut - effect, mild smut maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflessbellamy/pseuds/selflessbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only intension of coming down here was to test run these guns, and of course she needed to learn how to use them too, right? After all he was not going to be here for long...</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah-uh that's good." Shaking it off, he hoped that walking away would surpress the image out of his brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flustered

"Ready to be a badass, Clarke?" As Bellamy sent one of his smiles at her, she just raised an eyebrow at him, but that did not affect anything - After all he would soon be long gone, and there would only be her left to take control over those teenage kids back at camp.

It was not like he doubted her leadership skills that much anymore, however without something to defend themselves with, everyone would be dead by the time that he reached the lake.

_Where exactly was he going to go? Just away._

"Come on, Clarke. You need to learn how to do this.” At the moment where she hesitatingly took the gun from his hand, her eyes flickered up to his, and for a second it was like she knew.

_Shit. She was never letting him leave, not without killing him for being an arrogant ass first._

“So I just hold it on my shoulder?” Forcing the many scenarios out of his head, Bellamy knew that he had to play it cool if her horribly smart nature was not going to uncover his secret plan to escape.

"Yeah. A little higher." Bellamy steadied her stance, touching her shoulder so that she straightened her back, but the weak feel of her skin underneath the thin t-shirt… _Fuck._

* * *

 

 

_"Is this okay?" he heard himself murmur against her collarbone, tasting the sweet skin of it in small kisses traveling up to her neck - really felt her passionate fingers slipping through his messy curls, their lips meeting was another sensation._

_"Yeah." Yet the word was nearly swallowed._

_And not wanting to waste any time, Bellamy felt her body press against his own when he lifted her from the ground. Noticed the careless way of her legs wrapped around his waist._

_God, he was already drowning…._

* * *

 

But he got to the surface, breathing out once before realizing that it had been a hallucination.

Clarke was still standing with the gun, utterly concentrated, and his fucking hand was still on her fucking shoulder.

"Yeah-uh that’s good." Shaking it off, he hoped that walking away would suppress the image in his mind ~~(and the strong need to figure out of her lips were just as sweet as they had tasted)~~

"Keep on practicing. I need some air."

_He was so fucked._


End file.
